


愛與神同行

by BemeBeme



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom, SunMork - Fandom, WayKim, offgun, จิ้นนายกลายเป็นฉัน | The Shipper (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme





	愛與神同行

Ohm仔三世情緣

《愛來了我錯過》

愛來了別錯過X清明時節愛上我XThe Shipper

第一世後面太虐心，就不提起了。

人不犯我，我不犯人，不愛我就不要惹上我。

沒想到我的經歷太慘，慘得要上天都給我個機會，成為愛神。

一日再遇不上真愛，只能留在天上為別人製造愛。

閒時下凡人間遊山玩水，遇上一個他很孤獨，明明家學淵博，必成大器。

卻因為身體不好，被有心人殺害，自然死亡。

他總是很自然地看到別人看不到的我，到他成為別人看不到的時候，也是乖巧在一邊等到他記不起的壞人前來。

我看不下去，做了一回筋肉柯南去幫他圓了投胎的結局，明明早知道最後他要走他的奈何橋，我有我的彩虹關。

我又一次被重傷，今次不能張口宣洩，明知傷心結局是我執意了解，再親手了結。

好吧，他不算是我的真愛，我再次回歸本業。

沒想到上帝看到我閒著也不下凡，消化著悠長餘韻的悲傷時，也跟我開了一個玩笑。

提議我們一起下凡，也順便找個藉口去教瞓一下死亡天使，最近做事不夠盡忠職守。

他下凡後理所當然要成為一個天之驕子，他的命盤我不敢動，自然不會有苦劫災難、愛恨情愁。

至少我下凡前是看到他命盤裡，絕對是一命順風、長命百六步，妻妾兒女成群。

沒想到死亡天使有一天又浸醉在人間找獵物的陋習，把上帝和我當時喜歡的女孩子一同帶回上天，上帝疏忽職守，理所當然不能再回去遊玩人間。

我那時喜歡的女孩，在上帝人間的身體裡，和喜歡人間驕子的傻子，我看戲看得入迷。

一邊要抓住那個想換回上帝傻女孩，一邊要留住不屬於彼此的男孩，就沒有人要留住本來就傷痕累累的我。

三世遊走人間天堂，卻沒有人留我在心間回塘，我像魚過塘時每時每刻都缺氧窒息。

回到天上，看著不愛我的女孩子去愛其他人，看著好像愛上帝的男孩子孤獨一人，他們都很像以前的我。

原來我編寫到最後所謂愛的故事，都沒有愛，從頭到尾都只是把有愛的人消耗到不敢再愛，用怨恨來消磨下一個人的愛情養分。

好吧，我改，下一對再下一雙，都盡量圓滿我沒有過的結局。

《我為他人製造愛萬年，靜待一人愛我垂憐。》

* * *

First上帝視角

做了上帝很多年，一直都只是一個有名無實的上帝不可主宰萬物，由其他部下做好再以我的名義執行。

他們說我是沒有經歷人事，沒有惻隱和愛心，這樣的人才能無私無礙地為所有事情判下結論。

但同時他們也因為我沒有經歷人事的藉口，阻止我真正接手上帝工作—

沒有過愛的人，萬一有過後就不能收心養性做回一個公平的上帝。

我就不相信他們的話，我再喜歡愛神也沒有說過、做過和愛過。

我忍得住每次他下凡受傷時不乘虛而入、避得過他每次在我面前訴苦時的心酸、放他下凡時蔚自己的狠心，和按下亂了他所編的故事時的良心。

我有把握做到，所以我決定，提議一起去凡間，沒有人可以動到他的劇本，同時我也給自己安排一個情感上很糟糕的劇本。

一帆風順沒有什麼了不起，能止住眾人悠悠之口，撐過各種感情難關便好。

就是成事不足敗事有餘的死亡天使在愛神下凡後，為我搞亂故事時，看到我下凡的樣子，情不自禁把我弄回上去。

那時我的故事剛開始，我也有心要愛神有一次好點的結果，不能把那女孩留在天堂。

我沒有揭穿上帝身份懲罰死亡天使，畢竟我自己偷偷下凡留下工作給部下確實不對。

所以我用了凡人的靈魂再慢慢游走人間天堂，愛神極力挽留女孩別換我回去，另一位男孩為我念念不忘時，我都沒有太大感覺。

有很多意外之所以是意外，就是不想給人有太多傷感追悔的空間。

直到女孩向男孩說出我肉身凡軀到期時，我才現身為男孩說一兩句道出無奈的肺腑之言—

深情和深愛，僅人間限定，道天神無情。

他的眉目確實留在我神人的心頭上，在那之後，我會偷偷去看顧一下他。

原來人的真情、真心和真愛，是會和一個毫不相關的人有了連繫。

但說到底我不是人，我不會有一世完再一世緣，但我下凡一次就賠上漫長的一世，待塵世萬物隨我灰飛煙滅。

我可以承認我愛上一個人，在時間恆河中填不上名字去記錄，就在泥土中消失殆盡。

「唔怪之一直都搵唔到你，成日唔過嚟開會，你係上帝大晒啊？

當我閻帝流㗎～係人間令到我記到冥間，你以後唔洗旨意走得甩！」

《無緣人間愛情一世，有緣宇宙共對萬世。》

* * *

Fluke閻帝心聲

我有很多個同名兄弟，論年紀、歷練和手段我最不能勝任閻帝這個崗位，奈何他們各有志向和心有所屬，就我一個人去尋找志向時，被人押上來這個位置。

我本來兢兢業業的工作，是有一天因為愛神衝來為一個已上路的靈魂，向我追究對那個靈魂處理不公。

其實那個靈魂不是普通可以再入世，他是太陽神的人，由於他惹太陽神生氣，被太陽神罰下凡，連故事劇本的淒慘程度都是太陽神一手包辦。

愛神看不過眼的插手，更是引起本來就很傷心的太陽神再一次的妒火，那個靈魂一回來就去太陽神座下努力哄回太陽神的理智，此事導致人間夏天溫度失控幾個年頭。

因為不想愛神和那太陽神心生嫌隙，我不敢提起、那人也不夠膽再在公眾場合現身。

我和愛神半打半鬧的友情就此而生，在他口中和工作上很知他們天堂的人事，和人物關係，但總沒有機會打交道。

直到我收到因為愛神在凡間受到不公平對待的投訴信時，那個半桶水上帝在我心中負面形象油然而生，他愛不到愛神，拿我來出氣是什麼意思！

不久就收到因技訴下凡的處分，愛神抱歉而折服於我要借故勾起上帝想下凡的心，要他在人間受盡我的折磨。

死亡天使答應去弄亂他們本來設計好的故事，是因為她最近因工把土地神的古蹟弄壞，我答應會為她說一句好話。

土地神沒什麼脾氣，會因為不上心的古蹟應該是為了兔王有關，和兔王有點交情不難解決。

好了，如願把上帝騙下凡後，留在人間受折磨的是我。

沒有什麼好處，只有換來我的苦情，我連他有沒有暗戀過我都不知道。

我把當時無盡的怨，變成現在不斷的愛。

不知該如何現身表明愛意，依靠愛神打探。

愛神回來說，上帝開竅了，成為歷任上帝離任前的樣子—

嚐過人情、無心神性。

他不可以就這樣把愛留在人間，他一退位亦不可換回人身。

換著是他人我管不了，但是我也是和他一樣的神格，我們可以有比前人更好的結果。

不管他是不是有喜歡過我，我無悔愛過這塊沒有佔領過的石頭，以後要刻上屬於我的名字。

《兜兜轉轉方知愛情不遠》

* * *

愛神不愛人、 上帝不造人、 閻帝不殺人，是多麼嚴重的事情?

上帝閻帝CP漸傳出風聲，閻帝經常到上帝工作之處找人、寓所前腳後入之事常有聽聞。

他們既不像愛神和上帝的朋友關係，又不像是很常因工作而同行的夥伴，曖昧則是不敢想像。

三人突然鬧翻，更是讓人感到衝擊。

事緣太陽神因為得知土地神用計把愛神變成新的神『兔王』，繼而把自己的愛人也就是座下變成『獅王』。

愛神職責需要管上神的愛侶、感情規劃等等，毫不意外地把獅王找上門，也就是人間的靈魂本體。

太陽神褪盡妒火後只剩一面尷尬和一個非常悔疚的獅主，兩人為愛神解釋盡一切，愛神道別完二人後立刻衝去找閻帝。

據知情人表示，愛神質問完閻帝後揚長而去，之後閻帝都找不到上帝，愛神被閻帝問煩了，隨後亦禁止閻帝通行天庭。

閻帝因為要為死亡天使闖的禍補回來，先去找土地神，結果被土地神留下來，美其名要幫忙補償損失。

事實是，有人把兔王騙走，需要他把騙走人的那位帶走。

閻帝去到本來已上報損毀的古跡，發現早沒有破損，翻新得完整無暇。

隨土地神前往深入處發現溫泉，裡面有一隻蒸熟了的人形兔子和一個和人間時造型相近的人。

上帝看到了閻帝面不改容，打了招呼再和兔王聊天，連一心只有兔王的土地神都知道，上帝和閻帝關係應該是人家傳的一樣，現正打情罵俏中，殃及池魚愛神。

溫泉的溫度突然明顯下降，兔王急不及待逃去，留下上帝閻帝二人在溫泉區中。

一向不愛八卦的土地神，在他們二人對話後被閻帝拉去喝酒訴苦，閻帝說：

「佢話，原來一切嘅感情同曖昧都係編制出嚟，唔係順應而生，唔係真嘅。

咁我地嘅關係，就唔洗開始，以免之後徒添煩惱。

我認係我之前一世想報復佢，但我衰咗係佢手上，佢都對我有感覺，點解要咁樣完咗段關係！」

「佢之所以成為上帝，係因為佢夠無情、天生無愛。

佢唔係一勸就得到嘅人，而家放手確實係少啲煩惱。」

「你都係同佢差唔多嘅人，仲差啲可以做到佢嗰位，點解可以抱得美人歸？」

「因為我無咗兔仔唔得，為咗兔仔，我唔介意退出上帝候選，改為指定要升兔仔神格。

而上帝佢一向無慾無求，佢唔似我咁，知道愛嘅重要性。

無咗兔仔，我一定跟住佢走。」

「所以我要忍到佢明白愛情嘅重要性？」

「好簡單，愛神最近只係承擔上帝嘅工作，自己嘅乜都未做，天下一定多怨氣。

你乜都唔做嘢，由得怨氣積集，到時上帝一定要重新歸位做嘢。

到時同你傾點做，咁你就可以同傾多兩句，溝返掂佢。」

以上計劃依計進行，終於見到上帝頻繁下閻關，每次閻帝都把上帝供奉成肥仔再生，用實力軟化上帝，成功把上帝的態度轉化成正常受溝對象。

上帝心情好到，把愛神和閻帝強行和解，三人好好把苦心難處一次過說開不留心結。

這一場大型愛情鬧劇，就這樣落幕。

幸好他們愛情沒有因為沒有不期而遇而散去，不論神、人皆要感謝有過有心人安排的緣份。

《所有人眼中的天生一對，從來都未必是有緣必有份，而是他們各自爭取回來的安份構成。》

《所有事情沒有翻篇 只是轉身遠離回憶》

* * *

獅王登位大典照例舉行，循例大家去食個飯、見證一下儀式，大家都有共識準備好禮，當成結婚禮物送去。

本來舉行地是太陽神的住處，但為免愛神尷尬，和大家最喜歡見到的小朋友兔神，決定去土地神的古蹟裡舉行儀式做客算。

眾神碰面時氣氛和樂，前度現任同場不僅愛神，讓有南戰神的現任小樹精和雪山皇，他們做到表面和諧更為艱難。

雪山皇受他同名的兄弟拜托的弟弟，去安慰一面強作開懷的愛神，明明自己也沒有看開，卻要開解同病相憐的人，身同感受並不能提供有效的痊癒方法。

南戰神和雪山皇本來恩愛無比，但在南戰神在一場戰役中被一棵老破樹被困時，全樹為敵只有小樹精願意去為南戰神解困時，為了小樹精的未來安好和報答那恩情，雪山皇自願退出了這場名為愛的遊戲。

愛神事前並不知道面前的人和閻帝有兄弟關係，聊兩句後就離開，雪山皇自慚形愧，那些往事沒有人再記起，只有自己一直都走不出過去的美好。

直到宴會最後，雪山皇以不習慣溫泉高溫的藉口就提早離開不留宿，一向調皮的夢神偷偷的祝福他，今晚有過好夢。

《現實不再同枕而眠 願在夢中不醒再見》

* * *

為了眾神的精神健康，夢神定期會來為大家作深層睡眠和心理醫療，正當大家以為雙帝CP成功進級成真情侶時，有感於最近夢神的財神寶貝因為上帝的工作效率奇高，所以夢神去找失常的上帝咨詢。

夢神心疼財神寶貝的眼圈、帶著怒火衝去，又被上帝抽起情緒工作不敢去想的樣子而心疼。

「巾叔，你上次嚟到而家，唔係未夠三個月咩？」

一句提起夢神發夢都辦不到的事，讓本來想憐憫這小子的心熄滅了，直接提起他在臉上掛著的事。

「過嚟睇下你，八卦下你，同閻帝去到咩階段？」

「唉...無可奉告啊巾叔。」比預知更準確的是直覺，驚人且驚神。

年輕人小情小愛、到現在中老年配對的用年輪計起的愛情，夢神都經歷過，現在需要好好教訓未開情苞的小子，不致失誤而失去愛情的機會。

「你阿叔我唔呃就唔會有財神寶貝同我一齊，我早就呃唔到佢，童顏同腦入面嘅事，佢知道到一清二楚。」

上帝小心翼翼並不提起，因為夢神用年輕肉體去掩蓋早已古稀的年紀，財神掉下他所設的陷阱而在一起。

見到夢神面不改色、侃侃而談，上帝也回復本性：

「咁你設計好所有佢想要嘅嘢，目的唔單純，真正嘅愛情會出現咩？」

牛角尖和故事線不同，想走歪走出很難，但故事線說偏就歪，希望這次可以相反而行。

年輕人的白眼反得比老花眼快，口說不經大腦的速度也是年輕人的專利，夢神現在很享受這些老人不能做的事情—

「洗乜理開始係點？最緊要係之後你同佢嘅相處啱唔啱feel、對未來有咩共識，可以穩定落嚟，先叫愛。」

「巾叔，你有冇諗過，終有一日你畀財神嘅夢會消失，佢會點算？」

戀愛都未開始就傷春悲秋如林黛玉，看來很快會把人間弄成肥皂劇現場，為他多慮的心思去還原他腦中未及出現的劇場。

「佢一早估到我要做啲咩、同埋我做過啲咩，佢太熟悉我，嬲唔落，佢仲會驚踢爆我，整嬲返我轉頭。

我製造一個機會畀愛開頭，愛同包容係佢畀我嘅Bonus。」

夢神的財神，會好好掙錢，自己過得很好。

管他的，反正他不會愛上不懂愛自己的人。

懂得愛自己，才是愛人的專才，不用擔心。

「所以係我太過執著？」

「係，上帝都會有錯，今次認咗佢～」

雙帝CP走出自製的陰霾，以後一起再走過自然災難，讓天地萬物去見證。

* * *

以前的惡夢成為最後的美夢

巾記得當天，風和日麗，有兩位小輩到來，特意前來向他請教，但其實是只有一個人要向巾討教。

「你去搵First，交佢畀我。」

不止一個人說過，離開了南戰神的雪王，像人離魂一樣，好像沒有人理會的一瞬間就會消失。

所以他們選了閻帝把雪王拉過去給巾看看，雪王身心殘存還剩多少。

「Fluke…我唔想對你用幻術去知你諗法，所以你同我講下，睇下我可以點樣幫到你。」

強大的雪王無比落寞，如果他有敵人，此時確實是最佳消滅他的時候，他只剩半虛身軀隨時倒下。

Fluke走到桌前逕自倒酒：

「巾叔你唔會幫我...」

「除咗成全你想走嘅心願。」

看到Fluke愣住手中杯不倒入口中，巾賭對了。

「巾叔你頭先先話唔會用幻術...」

「唔洗用，盲嘅都知你想點，其他人都察覺你唔妥，叫我提早搵你傾下計。」

Fluke的微言沒有引起巾的反彈，自己以為沒事別人看不出來有事，但每一個人都覺得他有事。

本來迎賓的酒量少，喝完也沒有得再喝，要醉也

「咁你有冇可以幫到我...」

「發一次嘅夢係好夢，再好嘅夢發多一兩次就係纏繞嘅惡夢，我唔想你沉醉係夢入面。」

「咁你畀我發一次惡夢，當年我同佢係人間度...

用以前嘅痛苦，引今日嘅痛快，好唔好？」

「你應承我，醒返之後，唔好再諗埋一邊。」

「好。」

巾陪伴雪王在旁，當年他們在人間叫SunMork，二人聯手打拼保家衛國。

他們在戰事中默契生情，在國民中聲望水漲船高，被國王忌恨生厭。

不久二人被國王收監下獄，國王使計要二人為保另一人作出選擇，Mork選擇為國王效勞換Sun不死，Sun則願自己成為棄將要Mork好好的活著。

Sun得知Mork助紂為虐深感背叛，在出獄後就自逐國門，在他處流浪。

直到國家敗壞得民不聊生，Sun重組將領殺回國內，不消一月就拿下屬於他的國家。

那是Mork刻意營造的國家敗壞之勢，再慫恿以前的將領要Sun的雄心壯志再之報國，最後開放城門、殺掉國王，等Sun殺進來宣布家仇國恨因他而消。

Sun沒有了解背後的事情，親手把Mork殺死，最後Sun一個人留在世間看國城變幻終老。

「巾叔呢場惡夢真係好痛...」

「咁仲睇...」

傻子，沒有時光回流的電影戲碼，我們每一個人看回頭都是同一幕，沒有更多幻想的戲份。

人走茶涼，回憶同樣。

「現實仲痛過嗰一劍，而家我要去承受最後一下，我終於等到痛完嗰一日。」

Fluke喝酒的動作起格，巾明顯感覺身邊所有感官錯覺湧現，很久沒有過這樣的感覺...

「你唔好亂嚟！」

「巾叔，我好開心你會中到我嘅幻術，唔好意思～」

眼睜睜看著Fluke離開的巾感到無助，作為幻術第一人的巾沒有過中他人術的困境，因為施術者通常是抱著「要活著不能太過」的心態。

但這次不同，Fluke是抱著必死的心去下術，他知道困得住巾就沒有其他人可以阻撓他的行動。

應該由閻王見到Fluke時起就中了術，巾只是沒想到Fluke有那些大的能耐，抹殺可以被人拯救的機會。

因為可以拯救他的人，早已被他抹殺在過去。

等等...Podd會不會被Fluke傷害！

驀然，困住巾的術都解開了，巾立刻衝到神殿，阻止住要向First匯報的下人。

Fluke消失的消息赫然在上，Podd中術暈倒之事亦有記載，下人在後神殿中跑出說出記錄所有神事跡的大柱中確有記載。

Fluke是令Podd中術，為他來個了斷，像惡夢中Sun殺死他一樣對吧。

巾默默去到Podd的住處，解術時尋憶，Fluke下術前後都沒有說話，只是拿走被定住的Podd的劍自刎。

其他下術者可以要中術人說或者做他想做的事，但Fluke沒有要Podd為他做什麼事，Podd在看不到Fluke時已被下術，他們沒有時間去做額外的事情。

Fluke應該是怕和Podd如果親了、說了某些不是出於Podd真心的舉動，也會令他留戀再想繼續留下沒有真人愛護的未來。

Fluke到最後是笑著離開，他把惡夢當成美夢，終於看到Podd心甘情願離開。

沒有報復Podd要他聲名因殺害自己而狼藉，也沒有令Podd記起想起一絲一毫的過去而悔痛。

Fluke真心愛惜著Podd，即使他現時愛上的人不是他都不要緊，他不介意。

關於Fluke的惡夢真正終結，巾為他感到惋惜和悲痛，人世不如願，神話不如夢...

巾和送他離開的小樹精說：

「以後你唔洗再怕佢會嚟搶走你嘅歸宿...

佢放棄喇，你記得你應承過佢，要好好照顧Podd。」

巾不是沒有看過分開別離的愛侶，只是這次求而不得非他們二人本願，是因為愛才不在一起，這種愛才比天荒更地老。

以前千次回眸

比不上一次回頭

可惜沒有一人能獨有


End file.
